Artemis
Lyrics Nihongo 銀色のビルの森迷い込んで 出口を探してる 透き通る風が冷たく素肌に 尖って突き刺さる もっと簡単に泣ける程素直になれないね せめて自分を大切にして 寂しげな横顔俯いて微笑んでる 優しさは心に溶けてゆく 与えられたものを命の光に変えて 輝くストイックな月になる もし時間に迷えば　私の名前を呼んで… Romaji Gin'iro no biru no mori mayoi konde Deguchi wo sagashiteru Suki tooru kaze ga tsumetaku suhada ni Togatte tsuki sasaru Motto kantan ni nakeru hodo sunao ni narenai ne Semete jibun wo daiji ni shite Sabishige na yokogao utsumuite hohoenderu Yasashisa wa kokoro ni tokete yuku Ataerareta mono wo inochi no hikari ni kaete Kagayaku stoic na tsuki ni naru Moshi toki ni mayoeba watashi no namae wo yonde ... English Translation I wander at the forest of the silveer building, Searching for an exit The transparent wind pierces me sharply In my cold skin I'm not accustomed to cry enough on the truth more easily At least I cherish myself Head down to the lonely profile with a fine smile My kindness is going to melt in my heart Change the given things into the light of life They will become the sparkling, stoic moon If you are lost in time, call my name... Long Version 銀色のビルの森迷い込んで 出口を探してる 透き通る風が冷たく素肌に 尖って突き刺さる もっと簡単に泣ける程素直になれないね せめて自分を大切にして 寂しげな横顔俯いて微笑んでる 優しさは心に溶けてゆく 与えられたものを命の光に変えて 輝くストイックな月になる もうそろそろ一人で歩かなくちゃ 夢に置いてかれる もっと自信を持てるくらい強ければいいのに せめてもう弱音は吐かない 澱んだ街の中息を詰まらせないように 光は涼やかな風を呼ぶ あなたが暗闇で道を見失わぬように 私をささやかな月にして… 凍り付いてる迷いを強く 溶かすように抱き締めて 与えられたものを命の光に変えて 輝くストイックな月になる あなたが暗闇で道を見失わぬように 私をささやかな月にして… もし時間に迷えば　私の名前を呼んで… Long Romaji Gin'iro no biru no mori mayoi konde Deguchi wo sagashiteru Suki tooru kaze ga tsumetaku suhada ni Togatte tsuki sasaru Motto kantan ni nakeru hodo sunao ni narenai ne Semete jibun wo daiji ni shite Sabishige na yokogao utsumuite hohoenderu Yasashisa wa kokoro ni tokete yuku Ataerareta mono wo inochi no hikari ni kaete Kagayaku stoic na tsuki ni naru Mou sorosoro hitori de arukanakucha Yume ni oitekareru Motto jishin wo motteru kurai tsuyokereba ii no ni Semete mou yowane wa tsukanai Yodomanda machi no naka iki wo tsutsumarasenai you ni Hikari wa suzuyaka na kaze wo yobu Anata ga kurayami de michi wo mi ushiwanu you ni Watashi wo sasayaka na tsuki ni shite ... Koori tsuiteru mayoi wo tsuyoku Tokasu you ni daki shimete Ataerareta mono wo inochi no hikari ni kaete Kagayaku sutoikku na tsuki ni naru Anata ga kurayami de michi wo mi ushiwanu you ni Watashi wo sasayaka na tsuki ni shite ... Moshi toki ni mayoeba watashi no namae wo yonde ... Long English Translation I wander at the forest of the silveer building, Searching for an exit The transparent wind pierces me sharply In my cold skin I'm not accustomed to cry enough on the truth more easily At least I cherish myself Head down to the lonely profile with a fine smile My kindness is going to melt in my heart Change the given things into the light of life They will become the sparkling, stoic moon I'll walk by myself another time soon. Withering in a dream I wish I had a stronger confidence, At least I don't vomit my complaints Like it doesn't clog inside the breath of the stagnant town, The light calls the cool wind Like you unexpectedly loses sight of the road with darkness Whisper to me in the moon... Strengthening my hestitation that I'm frozen Like it's melting, hold on to me Change the given things into the light of life They will become the sparkling, stoic moon Like you unexpectedly loses sight of the road with darkness Whisper to me in the moon... If you are lost in time, call my name... Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Artemis appears on the pop'n music 10 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 8 album. Trivia *'Artemis'' charts were made by Tatsuya Mizuno himself. *Despite that vocalist ToMo K. mentions that this is her first song in pop'n music, she earlier provided vocals for 和你一起走 in pop'n music 3, under her Cathy Lau alias. **Under her Cathy Lau alias, she also sang 梦想你, which is also from pop'n music 8 CS. Music Comment A sad, madly in love female vocal! Blend of tenderness and intense emotions? Song Production Info ToMo K. I'm the vocalist, ToMo K. This is my first time singing in pop'n music. *g* Nice to meet you. Haya-P was the recording director. He was really good! *g* He helped make it really fun. He had lots of ideas for the chorus part too that made it sound a lot more gorgeous than the original recording. Please pay attention to the chorus, too~. Ariko I'm the lyricist and composer, Ariko. This is my first time making music for pop'n. Nice to meet you. I was also at the recording session. Haya-P and ToMo were really cool! ... so my luck as a composer ran out. Their suggestions really made the song shine!!! Thanks to Mr. Mizuno for the wonderful arrangement, and to all of you as well. ota2 This is a song by ".KoMoToMoK.". I guess I really like palindromes. One day, I was listening to the demo for this song, "Haya-P" said we should make a really great arrangement of this song. My heart beat a little bit faster, and I got to do the arrangement. Anyway, getting to play with a song that you've never heard before is really exciting. It's kind of like when you're young, and ... "This year, I'll have my first sexual experience! What pressure~! pop'n is the BEST!!" I basically got to have my way with this arrangement; it was a little scary at first, but I eventually got it into a sound I like. Great, isn't it? I guess. There's no Sympathy here this time. Well anyway I guess what I really want to do is pay close attention like there's an incredible melody living in this song. I really like the part right before the chorus. The end Haya-P When I first heard the demo, I thought, "Wow, the melody of the chorus is so ...". It really makes you feel in the mood of the song ... so I really didn't get anywhere for a long time, so I wondered what it would be like if my number-one lonely-style (shouldn't that be moment-style!?) pal Mr. Mizuno arranged it? That's how he got the job. The part at the end that develops like a shower of questions is really nice. We all thought about it there while we were recording the chorus, but there were just more and more of us, and in the end even the composer, Ariko, ended up participating. It seems almost like a gospel chorus somehow *g* Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 CS Songs Category:ToMo K. Songs